My Alchemical Romance
by Autumn Jester of Nevermore
Summary: My name is Axelle Axelrad Lac and I am -76 years old. How is that possible? Well I'm from the year 2008 and have ended up in the fictional 1930's based story The Mummy.
1. Those Who Challange the Sun

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own **_The Mummy_ if I did there would have been A LOT more Ardeth. I also do NOT own the idea for Alchemy or the context in which I'm using it that belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I DO however own Axelle...and three wiener dogs named Ichigo, Winry, and Maxius Millions.

* * *

The loud crack of thunder quickly woke me from my sleep. My dark brown eyes scanned the horizon looking at the great wall of clouds that slowly crept over the desert.

Yes, I know how odd this sounds a giant rain storm in the middle of the desert but truth be told it wasn't exactly a normal storm. It was a storm I had called for almost thirty small minutes ago. Before I go into details about the storm I guess I should tell you about myself.

My name is Axelle Axelrad Lac I know it's not the most normal name for a girl but having only a father it was the best he could think of. My birthday is September 25, 1991 according to the American calendar. However right now I am exactly -76 years old, how is this possible you ask? Well I am from the year 2008, and I have been pulled into the year 1932.

Bet your mind is pulling another blank, eh? Well when I was younger I found out that my family somehow had managed to preserve its ability to do alchemy(1) this was something that nobody else in our time could do, so naturally I was curious. Well one night I was drabbling with time travel based alchemy and I accidentally did something right. However I didn't end up in the historically accurate 1930's I ended up in the fictional Cairo, Egypt of my favorite movie _The Mummy_.

And as stupid as it sounds it's completely true, as a matter of fact I have one of the Madjai scouts is watching me from the overlooking cliff to my right. Ah well…time to get to work. You see I have been stuck in this time for about two years now. My ability to do alchemy has helped me immensely and I could probably go back to my time at any time, but I like it here and have actually made myself a local celebrity. I have a small booth in Cairo that I sell wind chimes out of. Yes, I know it doesn't sound that great but the locals and tourists love them. I make them out of hollowed glass tubes and carved glass rods so when the wind blows on them they make a wonderful whooshing noise like when you blown over the top of an empty bottle and a light tinkling sound when glass hits glass.

The wind is picking up blowing my loose black clothes and trying to detach my hood from around my face. That was never going to happen though. My hair was another local oddity; apparently the alchemy affected my hairs natural ability to produce color. So now instead of the deep brown it had been, it is now stark white no color what-so-ever.

Anyway, I pushed my self off of the rock I had been using for a resting spot and started out into the dark clouds that were hovering over a large flat plane about three miles long that had metal rods sticking out of it. The rods were how I actually got the glass because when lightning hits sand it makes glass well I needed something to conduct the lighting that I was soon going to be making with my fake storm. I had been bringing out the rods about three times a week for the last four months. I would usually bring about twenty or thirty rods, and actually I wasn't until my third or fourth wee k that the Madjai started watching me. I guess they were as curious about me as I am about them.

I glanced back to the ridge where the Madjai scout was, only to be surprised when I saw three men instead of one. _"So he called friends, eh?" _I thought to myself as I watched them out of the corner of my eye. My observation of the men was cut short however when the first blot of lightening streaked through the sky, and my slow walk to the metal rods became a full blown run. _"Oh no! Hurry up Axelle!"_ I silently yelled at myself for going so slow. If I didn't get there before the storm really started I wouldn't be able to control the lightning.

Thank goodness this wasn't the case as I made it there shortly before the storm really started. I quickly clapped my hands together to start my transmutation. Why clap my hands together? Because it completes the circle of alchemic power in my body and begins the transmutation, and as a pale blue light enveloped my hands when I touched the ground I knew the transmutation had started.

* * *

(1) Alchemy: 1 a medieval chemical science and speculative philosophy aiming to achieve the transmutation of the base metals into gold, the discovery of a universal cure for disease, and the discovery of a means of indefinitely prolonging life 2 a power or process of transforming something common into something special 3 an inexplicable or mysterious transmuting 


	2. Body of the Sanctioned

The first bolt of lighting streaked past my hunched form, missing me by mere feet. _So it begins. _I can feel the alchemic power in me rising, then with each lightning strike it dips low. _356…357…358…_I was counting down the number of rods that had been hit by the lightning so far. I had placed somewhere around 400 rods out into the desert sand, and I was almost complete with my task.

_389…390…391…Almost there hold on Axelle. _My stomach was clinching and relaxing uncontrollably, it felt like someone was punching me in the gut over and over again. This was a side effect of prolonged alchemy use, my body was trying to create more energy before the alchemy drained too much of my power and killed me.

_394…395…396…Yes! Almost finished! _Did I hear shouting? I maneuvered my body so I could look behind me. My brown eyes widened in surprise, there donned in full black attire, were at least ten Madjai on horseback thundering their way across the desert to my present location. _No! If they enter the array (1) they'll all be killed! _I still had a few more rods to hit. If I left them in mid transmutation (2) then the lightning would all release at once and hit whatever was in its way, but I couldn't let all those men die.

I threw a quick glance to my unfinished transmutation and removed my hands from the ground, a deep rumble inside the storm clouds signaled the nearing lightning release. I had to get those men and myself as far from here as possible, turning back around to face the men I was they were at least 50 yards away and closing in fast. I saw the first streak of uncontrolled lightning and a metallic crack followed soon after _Run! Run to them! They Need to be warned Axelle!_ For once in my life I actually listened to my common sense and ran straight toward the black robed men.

"_Stop! You'll be killed! Please Stop! _"I tried yelling to them in the broken Arabic that I had learned over the past two years, but they still came forward. "I need to stop them…think, Axelle, think! _Fire. _There was no other choice I had to use what little energy I had left to save these men, " Sorry Roy Mustang, but I'm going to steal your powers for a little while." I drew my hand into the air above my head, and looking towards the men who were a little less than ten yards away from me.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment, the storm silenced suddenly and I readied my first and third fingers to snap. Then a searing pain ripped through my left side as another metallic bolt of lightning hit the ground inches from where I was standing, burning my side in the process. I screamed in pain and dropped to the ground just as the horsemen reached me and the storm cleared. The crunching of sand under someone's feet told me they were nearing me and hushed whispers echoed in the suddenly quiet area. A hand grabbed my clothes flipping me onto my back and earned a pained cry from me, I cracked open one eye and saw the last person I had ever expected to meet in this world. As my sight faded from pain and the darkness brought me closer to unconsciousness I looked into the worried black/ brown eyes of Ardeth Bay. _I can't believe it…Ardeth Bay…Ardeth Bay…_ and with his name swirling around my head I drifted into blissful blackness.

* * *

1: An Array is used to create Alchemic reactions. Its looks like a circle and is sometimes called a transmuation circle. 

2: The act of an objects changing in an Alchemic reaction.


	3. Awake and in Trouble

achoo

_achoo! achoo! achoo! 'Well someone needs a tissue' _I thought miserably, I hate it when people sneeze for some reason. I still haven't figured out why though. Shuffling off to my right indicated that my watcher for the day had left the tent and gone to bed for the night. OH! Right I forgot to tell you what happened after I got hit by lightning right? I believe I left you off where I had been found by the Madjai and Ardeth Bay was holding me as I lost consciousness right? Ok good.

Well, to make a long painful story short I "woke up" about three days after I was injured though none of my saviors were aware of this fact, I don't know why but part of me didn't want them to know. I didn't know what exactly had happened in the movie timeline and I certainly didn't want to accidentally let something slip that I shouldn't know.

Right now my main priority was listening to the fading footsteps of my watcher. I cautiously opened one eye and looked around the tent to make sure I was alone. _Coast is clear…good…time to move. _I slipped off the blanket that was covering my already dressed body and made my way off my bunk. The tent had two openings one in front that lead toward the camp center and one that lead out the back to the horse pen and watering hole. I had, had quite a few chances to look out the curtains when my watcher would fall sleep or he would open the curtain to investigate some noise near the tent.

I made my way out into the chilled night only stopping to turn and grab a blanket from my bunk so that I didn't freeze to death. The only sounds where of the camels and horses being startled because of my sudden appearance and my small hiss of pain when a horses head bumped into my burnt side. I walked to the nearest horse which was a gray mare with a pure white mane and tail, but the main reason I chose this horse was because of her wonderfully strong build, I had a feeling whoever owned this horse could ride her to hell and back and she wouldn't even bat an eye.

_Click_ _Oh my…_ The cold barrel of a gun rested itself on the back of my head and I flinched in response. _"Turn around." _The harsh voice of Ardeth Bay came from behind me, so I complied and turned slowly around to face him. His eyes met mine and I could feel the heat radiating off of his glare. _"I was wondering when you would try something. Do you think we are dumb enough not to notice that you were faking sleep?" _

I didn't answer…I couldn't answer. So I did the only thing I could think of since the gunman had moved himself behind Ardeth. I ran.


End file.
